


you're just too good to be true (can't take my eyes off you)

by evenwhenitsraining



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cheesy Lines, F/F, Fluff, aseulhan level up project references, background wenjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenwhenitsraining/pseuds/evenwhenitsraining
Summary: The five times Seulgi helped Irene and the one time Irene helped Seulgi. (title from "can't take my eyes off you" by frankie valli)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	you're just too good to be true (can't take my eyes off you)

**Author's Note:**

> (written and posted august 16, 2020, edited august 20, 2020)

#1

The very first time Seulgi helped Irene, Irene didn't really need help.

They were merely acquaintances then, and as much as Irene liked to sugarcoat it, she only knew Seulgi's name in passing but doesn't really know what her face looked like. She didn’t remember it, but the first time they met was in a coffee shop when Seulgi spilled coffee all over her brand new white shirt. (Irene was so irritated that she just huffed in annoyance without even hearing the stuttering apologies of the girl back then.) What she did remember though, was the time a familiar stranger offered to help her carry her textbooks and her lunchbox while she was on her way for the first class of her day.

Irene was a working student, juggling her academics and her part-time job at a bookstore a block away from her university. Three of her professors just decided to give a project and an assignment to be passed at the same day, and six of her customers decided to be assholes and made her look for a limited edition version of the same book. The latter prompted her to work an overnight shift costing her the entire night and leaving her with no time to work for her requirements. Which was why she ended up cramming it the whole night and going to school with barely an ounce of sleep. 

She vividly remembered stumbling her way through the main gate, struggling to keep her eyes awake. Her half-zipped backpack was barely hanging on to her shoulders, her textbooks were unsafely enclosed inside her trembling arms and her lunchbox's handle was hanging on to her pinky finger. She was running as fast as she can to make it on time to her first class, which was starting in five minutes. One wrong step and everything will go flying in the hallway, but fortunately Irene had the agility and mindfulness of a champion. Unknowingly to her, she looked like a mess — unruly hair, bloodshot eyes, and a shaking figure due to losing her precious beauty sleep the night before. 

“Irene-ssi!” A voice called out but she willed herself to not look to the direction of the sound because she was running late and was two seconds away from passing out. “Irene-ssi, wait!” The voice got closer and closer until she could hear it from behind her, so she slowed her steps a little bit so the girl can catch up. 

“Here, let me help you,” a monolid girl offered, leaving no room for Irene to reply as she took Irene’s textbooks and lunchbox into her own arms. Irene stared at her, dumbfounded, momentarily forgetting the imaginary timer in her head. “Where’s your first class?” 

Irene’s eyes stayed glued to the stranger in front of her, wondering how the hell did she know her name and how she can’t recall a single information about this girl. Maybe it was the sleepiness talking, but Irene really can’t put a name to the face. She stood with her mouth agape, contemplating whether to thank the girl, answer the question, or take her belongings back.

Normally, Irene would do the third choice, but the girl in front of her looked so genuinely kind that she can’t imagine embarrassing her when all she did was lend a helping hand. She brought herself back to the present and answered with a small voice, “Geography. The... the room... the room first to the left upstairs.” 

“Oh! We have that in common. I didn’t know we shared a class together!” The girl replied with a smile that reminds Irene of an emoji, a smile so infectious that she found herself smiling back. “Let’s go?” 

They arrived exactly a minute late, but the luckily for them the professor was in a good mood so he let them go to their seats but not so much without a “Seulgi, Irene, I expect you to not be late next time.” Irene bowed her head and sputtered out an apology, but she was internally having a Eureka moment by learning the girl’s name so she can pretend that she knows her too when she thanks her later. 

Seulgi sat in front of her, and Irene wondered if she was so disassociated with reality that she doesn’t remember a girl from her own class. She remembered hearing the name Seulgi from Sooyoung and Seungwan’s stories when she asked them about school once, and she was so sure that she doesn’t know a girl named as such. She poked the good samaritan on her back, silently whispering, “Thank you for helping me.” 

Seulgi twisted her neck a little to face Irene halfway. “No problem, Irene-ssi. If you want to sleep, just let me know, I’ll help cover up for you.” 

Irene chuckled but soon faked a cough when the professor snapped her head at their direction. She ended up not accepting Seulgi’s second offer of help this day, staying awake for the entire lecture, pinching herself at random times and thanking her natural interest for Geography. 

(She walked with Seulgi on the way to their next class, which they found out that they both also shared. Irene had thanked her about six times already, and Seulgi always brushed it off with a small laugh saying, “I told you it’s no problem, Irene-ssi. I owe you one after spilling coffee all over your shirt last week.”

Irene stopped her tracks and stood frozen. “That was you?” 

Seulgi, now realizing that she exposed herself, laughed nervously. “Seungwan told me it was quite difficult to get rid of the stain, but everytime I try to apologize you look so angry and I instantly chicken out. I’ll buy you a new shirt someday!” 

Irene didn't like the idea of someone spending money on her as a form of apology, but she did like the idea of a someday with Seulgi.) 

* * *

#2

“I thought you finished that already?” 

Irene groaned and faceplanted herself on her desk for the dramatic effect. It had exactly been four hours since she started her art project, but only a blank canvas, a mountain of crumpled paper, and unopened paint cans were staring right back ather. ”Who told you that?” 

Seungwan, her roommate, snorts. “You’ve been an A+ student the whole time I’ve known you. The time I’m starting a project, odds are you’ve already submitted yours.” 

“You know how horrible I am at art. I know how to draw with a reference, but without it I’m clueless.” 

The blonde girl in front of her looked sympathetic for a moment, until her phone rang and she excused herself to take it and answer. Irene sighed and closed her eyes, silently regretting that she didn’t start this project a little earlier. (She ended up having A’s for the three project she crammed a week prior, and normally for others it was more than enough, but she was Irene Bae and an A+ was her only target.) She was lucky that Jisoo agreed to cover her shift at the bookstore for her, buying her more time to mull over her art project. Irene debated whether to open her phone and consult Google for inspiration, but she wanted this project to be more personal and less technical, exactly the way her professor instructed. 

"Seulgi's coming over. We need to work on a report for Mr. Kim's subject," Seungwan nonchalantly said, closing her phone as she made her way back to the living room where Irene was currently stressing her brains out. Irene lifted her head in surprise, catching Seulgi's name and feeling a sudden rush of an unknown emotion. "We won't bother you, so don't worry."

Irene nodded wordlessly, mind racing in different directions. _Did she clean the house today? Were the dirty clothes properly sorted out in the hamper? Did she buy new fruits to display in the basket on the kitchen counter? Oh God, what if the AC broke and the whole apartment suddenly turns hot?_ But those were shallow concerns and Irene had something more pressing at hand: she left all of Seulgi's messages and emails on read when the girl tried to befriend her last week. Not that she intended to... but she was very occupied the time she saw it in her inbox and had forgotten to reply to it. 

"You okay? You look a little constipated." Seungwan narrowed her eyes at Irene, trying to read her. "If you're uncomfortable with it, just tell me. I'll tell her to just meet me in the library."

"No, no," Irene breathed out. "It's... fine. More than fine. It's not like you haven't brought Sooyoung here before."

"Irene, that's different. Sooyoung is my girlfriend whom you met a lot of times before." 

"I have met Seulgi before... besides that one time she spilled her coffee on my shirt." Irene admitted, tidying her makeshift art studio in the middle of the living room, just in case their visitor arrives earlier than the promised time. The last thing she wanted Seulgi to see was how messy and hopeless she was inside and out today.

Seungwan stifled a laugh, face transforming from a frown to a poorly hidden look of amusement. "You remember her now? Seulgi was pestering me for a few days to help her apologize to you, but whenever I try to insert her name in a conversation, you genuinely look like you have no idea who she is!"

"Well, to be fair, you're right. But we kinda met properly last week. She helped me—"

"—for the last time, Irene-ssi, it's a compensation for the time I've wronged you. Please stop seeing it as something you owe me for," a third voice chimed in before Irene can finish the sentence. Irene looked at the source of the voice and there she was, Seulgi, in the flesh, addressing her but avoiding her gaze. She uttered out a greeting to Seungwan, which Irene would have heard if she wasn't internally panicking. 

Seulgi sat on the couch opposite Irene, besides Seungwan, cracking her knuckles, a habit she has whenever she was nervous. Fortunately for her, Irene didn't notice because Irene was busy being nervous herself. How is she going to ease Seulgi into the topic of Irene leaving her texts on seen? Did Seulgi even remember sending those texts? Was Seulgi offended and was only playing nice because Seungwan was staring at them curiously? 

Before any of them can speak, Seungwan stood up and excused herself to her room so she can gather their needed materials and references and bring them to the living room. Irene silently sighed, remembering that Seulgi was here for a school project and not to talk about feelings. But there was this nagging feeling in Irene's chest, and she supposed she can try lowering her pride first for once in her life. So she ripped out the band-aid fast and decided to open the topic that was obviously hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry for leaving your messages on read," Irene started. "I was busy and I forgot to respond to it."

"Okay. Apology accepted." 

Irene was less guilty, and would have been able to resume frying her brain over her project if it weren't for her annoying observation skills. As soon as Seulgi said those three words, she had torn her gaze away from Irene once more, opening her phone which was a sign Irene read as 'Do not say anything more', so she didn't, and Seulgi didn't look up from her phone even once until Seungwan returned carrying a few books and modules. Seulgi and Seungwan brainstormed and worked on their project like Irene didn't even exist, which was crazy since Irene wasn't the one to beg for attention. But today she did, specifically from the monolid girl across her. 

Everything was going well in the third hour, Seulgi and Seungwan were halfway done with their project, Irene not so much, but she was able to stop gawking at Seulgi and expecting her to acknowledge her presence. Until Sooyoung called and asked Seungwan to come over, and Seungwan, bless the whipped girl, agreed albeit reluctantly, leaving her alone with Seulgi. 

"It's fine, Wannie, I can handle this from here. Go get your girl!" Seulgi said, giving the blonde a 'hwaiting' gesture. Irene stared at her unconsciously, not realizing the fact that she had missed Seulgi's bubbly voice all afternoon (okay, maybe the whole week). When Seulgi met her eyes, Irene looked away so fast that her neck almost snapped. 

So here they were, awkwardly sitting across each other, working on their respective projects. An hour later and Seulgi was already finished with hers, and Irene silently berated herself for not gathering the courage to talk to Seulgi when there was still time. The feeling of guilt didn't help the fact that all she managed to draw was a single sketch of a straight line. She felt a little pathetic inside. 

"Art project?" Seulgi asked out of the blue, and Irene released a breath she didn't know she was holding, looking up at the monolid girl standing in front of her. 

"Yes," Irene timidly replied, and Seulgi looks contemplative for a moment until she sat besides her to take a look at her canvas. Before Seulgi can see the blankness of it, she defended herself, "I've been working on it for the whole day. It's just so hard."

Seulgi looked at the canvas then back to her, then at the canvas again, then her again. Irene didn't know what to call the expression clouding Seulgi's pretty face. "Artist's block?"

Irene laughed, meeting Seulgi's eyes. "I'm not even an artist." 

Seulgi chuckled back, and Irene felt her mood get better. 

"What's your professor's criteria?"

"Nothing much, really. All he said was be original and be natural. References are not allowed."

"You know he won't be able to see if you used a reference or not, right?"

"I know that. But I want this project to be something... me. Something genuine."

Seulgi smiled at her, and Irene knew her answer passed Seulgi's question. "Honest. I like it. Thank you for being honest, with the reason for you not replying to my messages and this project. Now enough of silently sulking because we have an art project to make. Get the pencil and hold it like this..."

Irene soon learned that Seulgi was a talented artist with the patience of a saint. As if no awkwardness was hanging in the air a few hours ago, Seulgi taught her techniques that she was sure was worth a whole semester while Irene listened and listened and listened, admiring the passion in Seulgi's eyes as she talked about the difference of cross-hatching and stippling like it's an interesting Netflix show.

(After they finished Irene's project, the older girl offered to walk Seulgi back to her building. Irene didn't know why she did because she was mentally and physically exhausted and wanted nothing more but doze off on her comfortable, soft, warm bed, but she wanted to thank Seulgi for helping her by ensuring she gets home safely. It's the least she could do. 

"Were you mad when I didn't reply to your messages?" 

"Not really. Where did you get that idea?" 

"Then why did you avoid talking to me when I apologized and pretended to stay on your phone?"

Seulgi looked scandalized. "Huh? I was playing _Superstar SM_!"

Irene learned another fact about Seulgi that night: she takes her games seriously... a little too seriously. She laughed and pressed a kiss on Seulgi's cheek. When Seulgi gets home, she'll see a text on her phone: _"Hey, do you want to go out with me tomorrow? -Irene."_ )

* * *

#3

Irene woke up and felt something oddly wrong. It was so cold, she didn't know if the AC was broken or maybe the weather report for today she read on her phone last night was incorrect. Her head felt like it was being hammered by a baseball bat and she can feel her nose running. She opened her eyes and closed them immediately because the flash of light was too blinding and it made her headache ten times worse. Irene shivered further into the duvet, reaching for Seulgi's side of the bed, feeling nothing cold sheets and not a warm human teddy bear in the form of her girlfriend. 

"Seul?" Irene managed in a hoarse voice. She wanted to cry, because everything hurts and she wanted cuddles but Seulgi is nowhere to be found. She tried to get up but stopped halfway when she felt a pair of arms gently pushing her back to the bed. Irene felt a hand on her forehead and heard a sharp intake of breath. 

"Go back to bed, Rene," Her favorite voice in the world answered, and she calmed a little. "Does your head hurt?"

Irene nodded but instantly clutched her head seconds later because she learned the hard way that moving her head worsened the pain. She heard Seulgi chuckle a little, slowly easing her back to a lying position. Seulgi tried to lull her back to sleep by humming a tune Irene was too tired and sick to remember and softly caressing her shoulder. She felt perfectly at peace, but she wanted cuddles, so she tugged her girlfriend by the arm and pulled her down to the bed. 

Irene can feel the warmth of Seulgi’s smile directed at her even without opening her eyes and she wondered if her girlfriend's smile was the cue for all illnesses. Seulgi planted a kiss on Irene’s lips, lingering for a second. She briefly encircled her arms around the older girl’s waist, bringing her warmth. Irene fell asleep for a moment, until she felt Seulgi pulling away and leaving the room, leaving her alone in this harsh, cold, too big bed. Not capable of forming coherent sentences because of her condition, Irene whined and tightened her grip on Seulgi’s body. 

“Baby, our apartment is gonna burn down if you don’t let go of me,” Seulgi jokingly said, prying Irene’s arms off of her. “I’ll be quick, I promise.” 

Irene closed her eyes and counted to ten, internally scolding herself for being so childish and needy. Just a little over two years ago, she wasn’t looking for a commitment, let alone a romantic relationship. She started with leaving Seulgi’s messages on read and going on an awkward first date with her, and now they’re living in an apartment with each other, packing each other’s lunchboxes after breakfast (which they always eat together), making out with each other on their couch they bought together, and doing everything with each other. As much as Irene and Seulgi both loved their personal spaces, they both loved discovering and enjoying things together. 

Seulgi entered the room holding a tray with a bowl of soup and a bunch of medicines Irene can’t squint enough to see. She placed it on Irene’s sidetable and gently makes Irene sit up. With her hand on Irene’s thigh and her other hand holding the spoon, Seulgi fed Irene while Irene fell a little more in love with her. After drinking her medicine, Irene felt herself doze off, so she motioned Seulgi to get in the bed. Seulgi did so, and they spent the next ten minutes with Irene’s head on Seulgi’s shoulder while the younger girl drew lazy circles on Irene’s tummy. 

“You can go back to sleep, Rene. I already called your boss and asked for a day off,” Seulgi whispered, silently praying Irene doesn’t let out her stubborn side. “No buts. I don’t want you getting more sick.” 

“A little baby who’s concerned for me. How cute.” Irene allowed a small smile on her face, flicking Seulgi’s forehead jokingly. “Now give me my kisses and cuddles.” 

“As you wish, my love.” 

(A week later, the roles were reversed and now Seulgi was the one agonizing in pain, buried under the covers. Just as what Seulgi did for her last week, Irene took care of her girlfriend, making sure she was comfortable. 

“Rene, my head hurts so bad.” 

“It’s your fault for kissing me last week.” 

Seulgi chuckled. “You know I can never say no to you. It’s just physically and mentally impossible.” 

Irene was frozen for a few seconds, a blush creeping into her cheeks. It’s been two years since she started dating Seulgi, but her cheesiness will always render her speechless. She snorted, ”I already said yes to you, right? You can stop with the pickup lines.“

“I can’t help it, babe. _I’m sick in love with you._ ” 

“A little baby who’s greasy even though she’s sick. How charming.”)

* * *

#4

“Get off your damn phone and help me choose the flower arrangements!” 

Irene rubbed her forehead in a way to calm herself, regretting that she snapped in a public place. The flower shop employees were staring at her with barely concealed shocked faces, and Irene felt shame for a moment, because she had never liked being the center of attention. She had always been a calm person, even in the most annoying situation, but the stress of the wedding was taking a toll on her. Maybe if her fiancée would just put down her phone even for a second to help her choose what will look prettier between sunflowers and daisies, but hey, she can’t always get what she wants.

  
Seulgi turned off the phone at the speed of light and turned it face down on the table so quickly that Irene was pretty sure it cracked. She looked genuinely apologetic and guilty. “Sorry, Rene... I’ll pay more attention.” 

Irene gritted her teeth in irritation, feeling tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. “You’ve said that two times already. Is that game really more important than your wedding? Is it more important than me?” 

When Seulgi looked surprised at Irene’s sudden outburst, the older girl took the opportunity to make a beeline for the restroom, furiously trying wipe her stream of tears. It took Seulgi a minute (and the flower shop employee to tell her to follow her fiancée) before running to Irene before she can lock the door. Just as she was about to close it, Seulgi slipped in, not leaving a beat before grabbing Irene in her arms and tightly embrace her.

“I’m sorry, baby. Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Seulgi breathed out, and now it was Irene’s turn to look surprised because in all her years of knowing Seulgi, the monolid girl never, ever, even once, cursed. “I’m sorry I’m stupid. I didn’t realize I was hurting your feelings.” 

Irene sniffled but kept her head buried in Seulgi’s chest, nevermind the fact that she was staining Seulgi’s shirt with her tears. When she spoke, it was muffled, “Do you still want to get married? Because it doesn’t feel like you’re excited for it.” 

Seulgi was quick to rebuff her. “If I remember correctly, Irene Bae, I was the one who got down on one knee asking you to spend the rest of your life with me,” she kissed the side of Irene’s head, “I asked that question knowing I was ready to wake up next to you every morning.” 

Irene said nothing but tightens her grip on Seulgi’s waist. When the silence continued, Seulgi also did. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like I’m not interested. But I am. I’m sorry if I’m absolute trash at planning. The only times I planned something was our dates and my proposal and now our wedding. But I’ll give my best, Rene, for you. Because I love you. I love you so much.” 

Irene laughed and suddenly looked up, stood on her tiptoes and kissed Seulgi with so much fervor that Seulgi was taken aback for a moment. Breaking away from an earth-shattering kiss that lasted for almost two minutes, both girls gasped for air. It was Seulgi who spoke first, “Rene, I’m serious. I’ll try to be a better... co-planner... a better fiancée. Don’t ever think that I’m having second doubts on marrying you, because right now in my daydreams I’m already thinking of a name for our second child.” 

“You’re so silly,” Irene presses a light kiss on Seulgi’s nose, a habit that developed when Irene started to like poking Seulgi’s nose randomly which eventually transformed into kissing it. “I’m sorry too, for snapping at you.” 

“You’re so silly,” Seulgi mirrored, also kissing Irene’s nose, then pressing a kiss on her cheek. “You had every right to. I’m glad we were able to talk about it, and that you didn’t keep it in you until it blew up. That’s unhealthy. Talk to me, okay?” 

Irene hummed in agreement, looking at Seulgi with so much love in her eyes, like she hung all the stars and moons. When they came back, both girls were apologizing repeatedly for causing a scene, and Seulgi stayed true to her words and became much more responsive and cooperative. Irene could tell her fiancée was trying her best to stay focused and help choosing from the selection of flowers in front of her, but Irene herself couldn’t bring herself to look at the different choices when she had a better view: her and Seulgi’s intertwined hands under the table.

(A few months later, Seulgi and Irene were tangled under the sheets of their bed, waking up next to each other at the same time at their first day of being married. It was then only did Irene find out what Seulgi was doing on her phone the months prior at the flower shop when they were planning the wedding.

“You rented a whole bookstore for me?” 

Seulgi smiled sheepishly, her cheeks turning a little red. “We can go anytime you want, Rene. I knew you missed that little bookstore you used to work at when we were in college.” 

“Exactly! That was a little bookstore. Small! I could run in circles there forever and not get tired. This is a huge bookstore! I heard they even have a flower shop and a café in it!” 

“More exploring for you, then. More fun for me watching you explore. Just make sure to bring your own money when you buy what you want though.” Seulgi looked so adorable that Irene wanted to kiss her until next week. Still, she won’t let her wife make fun of her without adding on to the fun. 

“No thanks, baby. I think I’ll stick to secretly stealing your wallet in the car.” 

“Ha! Joke’s on you, it’s already empty. Renting bookstores for the whole day is really expensive.”)

* * *

#5

Seulgi rubbed her eyes at the sight in front of her. She stood at the doorway of the nursery, feeling a mixture of unconditional love and a small twinge of guilt. Twisting the knob and letting herself in, she didn’t expect Irene, her wife who spent the last nine months carrying their daughter, to beat her into reaching Yerim’s crib and lull the crying baby back to sleep. 

Her wife, holding their newborn baby, was sitting at the mini sofa positioned in front of the window where a nice view of Seoul was visible. She knew the sky could always keep Irene at peace, and she knew Irene secretly hoped Yerim would find solace in it too. Kneeling in front of them, still unnoticed, Seulgi kissed the corner of Irene’s lips gently, as to not surprise her and the sleeping baby. 

“Rene, I told you, I should be the one doing this. You should go rest,” Seulgi whispered quietly, like she was in an ASMR video. Seulgi took Irene’s free hand and traced comforting circles on it. 

“I know you’re tired too. Your boss is such an asshole for making you work so soon.” 

Seulgi laughed silently, scooting next to Irene’s side on the seat as Irene transferred Yerim into her arms. “How’s you and this little princess today? Did she give you a hard time?” 

Irene rested her head on Seulgi’s shoulder, her most favorite place in the entire world. “No. She’s an angel. She missed you a lot, though. I know all her cries translated to fifty different sentences of asking where her mommy was.” 

Seulgi snorted, but felt her heart grow ten times bigger at her wife’s words. “Didn’t know you became a baby translator while I was away at work.” 

“Please, I can do anything. I think by the time you come home tomorrow, I‘d already be a cat translator. I can finally tell you what Lulu and Lala are meowing about.” 

“Since you can do anything, would you please rest and let me help you take care of Yerim?” 

Irene dramatically sighed, “Thought you’d ask me to teach Lulu and Lala the basics of baby language so they can talk to Yerim. I guess not.” 

“Wait. Rene. Hold on. That’s such a cute idea.” 

“I know, right?” Irene poked her wife’s nose.

Irene and Seulgi stayed peacefully content, with Yerim in Seulgi’s arms and Irene’s head on Seulgi’s shoulder. Irene breathed in and when Seulgi’s scent invaded her nostrils, she was hit by the realization that she was lucky and she was in love, more than ever. A stable job, a comfortable, spacious house, a beautiful wife, and a baby that was a perfect mix of both her parents. She settled in the serenity of the moment, reveling in the love she's feeling in her heart. She was sure this was a moment she’d remember for the rest of her life. She could stay here forever, if time allowed, but unfortunately Yerim didn’t. The baby woke up and started wailing, and Seulgi, bless her, carefully gave Yerim to her wife as she ran for the milk bottle on the kitchen counter downstairs. 

“Don’t move, Rene! I got this!” Seulgi warned before dashing down the stairs and Irene laughed as Yerim’s cries died down. She could hear a furniture being knocked out on the way and Seulgi’s grunt of pain (probably stubbed her toe again) and Irene looked at their daughter fondly.

“Grow up as adorable as your mommy, but not as clumsy as she is, okay?” 

But then Seulgi was back on her side, back as fast as she was gone. “Hey! Don’t tell my baby to grow up too fast. You hear me, Yerim? Don’t grow up too fast.” 

(Four years later, in front of Yerim’s kindergarten, Irene was trying to comfort her crying wife. The little girl waved to both her parents and Irene noticed the first tear making its way out of Seulgi’s eye. “Are you crying?” 

“Yerim is growing up too fast. I can’t... I can’t deal with this. Just yesterday she was a small toddler and now she’s becoming too heavy for me to carry. The next thing you know she’ll be moving out of the house and getting married!” 

Irene tried to hide her laughter at her wife’s overdramatic exclamations, but quickly sympathized with her. “Seul. Hey. She’s in kindergarten. Later she’ll tell you about crayons and coloring books and kindergarten things.” 

“No moving out and boyfriends or girlfriends?”

“Not in another two or three decades, I hope.” Irene held her hand, tightly grasping it before twisting it jokingly in an angle Seulgi doesn’t like. Seulgi grunted in pain and Irene laughed. ”You’re such a baby. Sometimes I wonder if I’m really married with a kid or if I’m stuck with two babies and two cats.” 

Seulgi laughed, wiping away her tears. “Please. You love me. Besides, I already took the day off. I’m helping you make dinner.” 

Irene looked panicked. “Yah, no thanks. I don’t want my kitchen burning down!”)

* * *

+1

“Rene?”

Irene looked at her wife and swore she had never seen her this scared in her entire life. The sight almost made her worried, Seulgi sweating profusely, her arms shaking. Seulgi looked like she was in genuine pain and her eyes were begging Irene for help. 

“Irene, help me!” 

“Uh... help you with what, exactly?” 

“That!” Seulgi stayed glued to the wall, pointing to something on the floor and Irene took a few steps forward to see what Seulgi was pointing out. She thought about the possibility that this was one of Seulgi and Yerim’s cruel pranks on her, or Seungwan or Sooyoung crouching behind the table ready to surprise her (believe her, it already happened more than once) but to her absolute relief and to Seulgi’s absolute horror...

...it was a centipede.

Irene sighs. “Yah, do that on your own.” 

But Seulgi gave her best puppy eyes and her cutest aegyo that made Irene melt on the spot. She’s a fool for thinking she can resist Seulgi. 

She sighs again. “Okay. Let me get the insecticide.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you got some of the references hehe. as usual, i hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
